Of Teams and Shenanigans
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: What sort of crap does the Team get up to when they aren't on a mission? Well, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Young Justice! And please be on the lookout for C31ticM00n's Young Justice Shenanigans story!**

Robin was bored, which was rare in the Cave. Normally, the resident speedster was the bored one, and would whine until someone (usually Robin) took him out of the Cave for a bit.

"Hey, Wally," said boy called, and the speedster glanced up from whatever he was doing.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite Disney song?"

"Rob! We've been friends for several years! It's _Go the Distance_!"

"Right, right." The younger boy grinned, "Sorry."

He paused to write something down on a piece of paper, and left.

"Hey, Conner?" Robin's voice broke the clone out of his thoughts, and he asked, "What's up, Robin?"

"What's your favorite Disney song?"

"What?" the clone blinked, and Robin repeated his question.

"Um… I really liked _One Last Hope_. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"That works. Thanks!" the young acrobat chirped, and was gone.

"M'gann, what's your favorite Disney song?" Robin asked the Martian, who smiled, "I really like _Love Will Find A Way_. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious," the little bird lied, and vanished before she could say another word.

He ran into Zatanna next.

"Hey, Zee," he greeted her, "What's your favorite-"

"I happen to like _Friends on the Other Side_ ," the magician said with a smirk, and watched as Robin wrote it down, then said, "Kaldur's in the gym."

"Thanks!"

"Kaldur, what's your favorite Disney song?"

"Really, my friend?" Kaldur sighed, and Robin nodded.

" _On My Way_ ," Kaldur said, and Robin wrote it down, and then asked, "Do you know where Artemis is?"

"Her room," the Atlantean said, and Robin left Kaldur alone.

Artemis, was indeed, in her room. She opened her door when Robin knocked, and asked, "What do you want, you little troll?"

"What's your favorite Disney song?"

"Um… I guess _I Won't Say I'm in Love_."

"Thanks." Robin was about to leave when Artemis asked, "What about you, Robin?"

"What?"

"You asked everyone else what their favorite Disney song is. What's yours?"

"Um… I've always liked _God Help the Outcasts_."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So, why'd you ask us what our favorite Disney song is, Rob?" Wally asked, and Robin admitted, "I… well; I kinda wanted to sing my favorite one-"

"So, our usual shenanigans," Zatanna deadpanned, and Robin nodded.

"So," he asked, "who wants to go first?"

"Do what first?" the voice of Roy Harper asked, and Robin grinned, "Roy! You can go first!"

"What do I have to do?" the archer asked, and Robin chirped, "Sing your favorite Disney song."

"No way." The older archer growled, and Robin smirked, "Too scared, Roy?"

"No!" Roy snapped, and the little bird sing-songed, "You are!"

"No, I'm not!" the older redhead blustered, and Robin grinned, "Then prove it."

"No one laugh." The archer hissed as he glared at Robin, who smirked at him.

" _Though I may speak some tongue of old_

 _Or even spit out some holy word_

 _I have no strength with which to speak_

 _When you sit me down and see I'm weak_ " Artemis's eyes widened; she had never thought Roy would like this song. Actually, she hadn't pegged him for a Disney guy at all.

" _We will run and scream_

 _You will dance with me_

 _We'll fulfill our dreams_

 _And we'll be free_ "

" _We will run and scream_

 _You will dance with me_

 _We'll fulfill our dreams_

 _And we'll be free_ "

" _We will be who we are_

 _And they'll heal our scars_

 _Sadness will be far away_ "

" _So I have done wrong to put me right_

 _My judgement burned in black of night_

 _Then I give less than I take_

 _It is my fault, my own mistake_ " Roy actually glanced down at the floor as he sang that part; he knew he messed up- his pride got in the way, and he didn't know how to make it up to his mentor.

" _We will run and scream_

 _You will dance with me_

 _We'll fulfill our dreams_

 _And we'll be free_ "

" _We will be who we are_

 _And they'll heal our scars_

 _Sadness will be far away_ "

An awkward pause followed the last stanza, and then Robin got an evil glint in his eyes as he asked, "Whose next?"

Everyone glanced at each other, and then simultaneously moved away from the grinning bird.

"Well," he shrugged, "I guess I'm next… unless someone wants to volunteer…"

"Nope!" Wally called, and Robin grinned, "Great! You're going next!"

"I hate you. I hate you so much," Wally grumbled, but breathed in.

" _I have often dreamed of a far off place_

 _Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_ "

" _I will find my way, I can go the distance_

 _I'll be there someday if I can be strong_

 _I know every mile will be worth my while_

 _I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_ "

" _I am on my way - I can go the distance!_

 _I don't care how far - Somehow I'll be strong_

 _I know every mile will be worth my while_

 _I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_ "

"Wow, Baywatch! You actually sounded pretty good!" Artemis said, and Wally smirked, "You're next."

Artemis growled; she knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth.

"Fine." She spat, and breathed in.

" _If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that!_ " she sang, her eyes daring anyone to say something.

" _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

 _He's the earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey, we can see right through you_

 _Girl, ya can't conceal it_

 _We know how ya feel and_

 _Who you're thinking of_ " Zatanna sang, a smirk on her face.

" _No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

 _You swoon, you sigh_

 _Why deny it, uh-oh_

 _It's too cliché_

 _I won't say I'm in love_ " Artemis shot back, and Roy noticed she was deliberately not looking at Kaldur. But, he shook his head, thinking he was just imaging it.

" _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_ " Yep, he wasn't imaging things. Artemis was **not** looking at Kaldur. Maybe she secretly liked the Atlantean? Hmmm… maybe it was time he took up Dinah's unofficial job as matchmaker….

" _You keep on denying_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

 _Baby, we're not buying_

 _Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When ya gonna own up_

 _That ya got, got, got it bad_ " Zatanna retaliated, a spark in her eyes that told the blonde archer that things would not be going her way in the near future.

" _No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

 _Give up, give in_

 _Check the grin you're in love_

 _This scene won't play_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

 _You're doin' flips read our lips_

 _You're in love_ "

" _You're way off base_

 _I won't say it_

 _Get off my case_

 _I won't say it_

 _Girl, don't be proud_

 _It's O.K. you're in love_

 _Oh, at least out loud_

 _I won't say I'm in love_ " Artemis finished, and sat down, a smirk on her face.

"That was good, my friend," Kaldur praised, and Roy noted Artemis's face flush. Oh, yes, he was **definitely** playing matchmaker.

"My turn," Zatanna stated, and changed her outfit to a female version of Doctor Facilitier's.

" _Don't you disrespect me, little man_

 _Don't you derogate or deride_

 _You're in my world now, not your world_

 _And I got friends on the other side_

 ** _(He's got friends on the other side)_** " Zatanna sang as she moved around the boys, Artemis joining in at the end.

" _That's an echo, gentlemen_

 _Just a little something we have here in Louisiana_

 _A little parlor trick - don't worry_ " Zatanna stated as she moved around Robin, who gulped.

" _Sit down at my table_

 _Put your minds at ease_

 _If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_

 _I can read your future_

 _I can change it 'round some, too_

 _I'll look deep into your heart and soul_

(You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?)

 _Make your wildest dreams come true_ " the magician's smile seemed cold and _wrong_ as she circled Roy, who glared at her.

" _I got voodoo_

 _I got hoodoo_

 _I got things I ain't even tried_

 _And I got friends on the other side_

 ** _(He's got friends on the other side)_** "

"The cards, the cards, the cards will tell

The past, the present and the future as well

The cards, the cards, just take three

Take a little trip into your future with me" Zatanna grinned as she grabbed a deck of cards from inside her sleeves.

"Now you, young man, are from across the sea

You come from two long lines of royalty

(I'm a royal myself on my mother's side)

Your lifestyle's high

But your funds are low

You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough" she addressed Robin, who stared at her as she pulled a skull out of- no, he certainly did _not_ want to know where she got it from.

"Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?

Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down

You just wanna be free, hop from place to place"

" _But freedom takes green_

 _It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need_

 _And when I looked into your future it's the green that I see_ "

" _On you, little man, I don't want to waste much time_

 _You been pushed 'round all your life_

 _You been pushed 'round by your mother and your sister and your brother_

 _And if you was married_

 _You'd be pushed 'round by your wife_

 _But in your future, the you I see is exactly the man you always wanted to be_ "

"Shake my hand

Come on boys, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" holding out her hand, Zatanna watched the two boys, her eyes shining with… something.

" _Yes..._

 _Are you ready?_

 ** _(Are you ready?)_**

 _Are you ready?_

 _Transformation central_

 ** _(Transformation central)_**

 _Reformation central_

 ** _(Reformation central)_**

 _Transmogrification central_ " Artemis joined in again.

" _Can you feel it?_

 _You're changin'_

 _You're changin'_

 _You're changin', all right_

 _I hope you're satisfied_ "

" _But if you ain't_

 _Don't blame me_

 _You can blame my friends on the other side_ "

" _(You got what you wanted)_

 _(But you lost what you had)_ " Artemis finished the song, and the two girls bowed. Robin was freed from the ropes Zatanna had conjured up, and he squeaked out, "Who's next?"

"I will go," Kaldur stated, and breathed in.

" _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

 _New friends and new places to see_

 _With blue skies ahead_

 _Yes, I'm on my way_

 _And there's nowhere else_

 _That I'd rather be_ "

" _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

 _And I'm loving every step I take_

 _With the sun beating down_

 _Yes, I'm on my way_

 _And I can't keep this smile off my face_ "

" _'Cause there's nothing like seeing_

 _Each other again_

 _No matter what the distance between_

 _And the stories that we tell_

 _Will make you smile_

 _Oh, it really lifts my heart_ "

" _So tell 'em all I'm on my way_

 _New friends and new places to see_

 _And to sleep under the stars_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _With the moon keeping watch over me_ "

" _Not the snow, not the rain_

 _Can change my mind_

 _The sun will come out, wait and see_

 _And the feeling of the wind in your face_

 _Can lift your heart_

 _Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be_ "

" _'Cause I'm on my way now_

 _Well and truly_

 _I'm on my way now_

 _I'm on my way now_

 _I'm on my way now_

 _I'm on my way now_ "

" _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

 _And I just can't wait to be there_

 _With blue skies ahead_

 _Yes, I'm on my way_

 _And nothing but good times to share_ "

" _So tell everybody I'm on my way_

 _And I just can't wait to be home_

 _With the sun beating down_

 _Yes, I'm on my way_

 _And nothing but good times to show_

 _I'm on my way_ "

" _Yes, I'm on my way_ " When the Atlantean finished, M'gann chirped, "I'll go!"

"Sorry, M'gann," Dick yawned, "can you wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Oh. Sure."

 **Author's Note 2: Wow. This is the first time I've hit 2,000+ words in one chapter! Anyways, chapter two will be up soon. Maybe tomorrow, if I'm lucky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Young Justice or the songs used in this chapter or the last chapter! They all belong to their respective owners!**

The next morning, the Team was back in the living room. M'gann breathed in, and closed her eyes for a second.

" _In a perfect world_

 _One we've never known_

 _We would never need_

 _To face the world alone_

 _They can have the world_

 _We'll create our own_

 _I may not be brave or strong or smart_

 _But somewhere in my secret heart_

 _I know_ "

" _Love will find a way_

 _Anywhere I go_

 _I am home_

 _If you are there beside me_

 _Like dark_

 _Turning into day_

 _Somehow we'll come through_

 _Now that I found you_

 _Love will find a way_ "

" _I was so afraid_

 _Now I realize_

 _Love is never wrong_

 _And so it never dies_ "

" _There's a perfect world_

 _Shining in your eyes_

 _And if only they could feel it too_

 _The happiness I feel with you_

 _They'd know_ "

" _Love will find a way_

 _Anywhere we go_

 _We're home_

 _If we are there together_

 _Like dark_

 _Turning into day_

 _Somehow we'll come through_

 _Now that I found you_

 _Love will find a way_ " she finished, and smiled shyly.

"I'll go next," Connor volunteered, and everyone looked at him.

" _So, ya' wanna be a hero, kid?_

 _Well, whoop-de-do!_

 _I have been around the block before_

 _With blockheads just like you_

 _Each and every one a disappointment_

 _Pain for which there ain't no ointment_

 _So much for excuses - Though a kid of Zeus_

 _Is asking me to jump into the fray!_

 _My answer is two words...O.K!_

 _You win_

 _Oh gods_

 _Oy vay!_ "

" _I've given up hope that someone would come along_

 _A fella who'd ring the bell for once, not the gong!_

 _The kind who wins trophies - won't settle for low fees_

 _At least semi-pro fees_

 _But NO! I get the greenhorn_ "

" _I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone!_

 _Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn_

 _But you need an advisor, a satyr but wiser_

 _A good merchandiser, and oohh!_

 _There goes my ulcer!_ "

" _I'm down to one last hope - and I hope it's you_

 _Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true_

 _I've trained enough turkeys who never came through_

 _You're my one last hope, so you'll have to do!_

 _Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery_

 _Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery_

 _To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art_

 _Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart_

 _It takes more than sinew - comes down to what's in you_

 _You have to continue to grow...now that's more like it!_ "

" _I'm down to one last shot and my last high note_

 _Before that blasted Underworld gets my goat_

 _My dreams are on you, kid - go make 'em come true!_

 _Climb that uphill slope, keep pushin' that envelope!_

 _You're my one last hope and, kid, it's up to you!_ " Connor finished, and glanced at his teammates, looking almost embarrassed, but Robin grinned, "That was amazing, Connor! Well, looks like it's my turn."

Robin breathed in, and looked away from his Team.

" _I don't know if You can hear me_

 _Or if You're even there_

 _I don't know if You would listen_

 _To a gypsy's prayer_

 _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

 _I shouldn't speak to You_

 _Still I see Your face and wonder_

 _Were You once an outcast too?_ " Robin felt tears in his eyes; he loved and hated this song. Loved because it was about a Gypsy like him; hated because he often felt like an outcast.

" _God help the outcasts_

 _Hungry from birth_

 _Show them the mercy_

 _They don't find on earth_

 _God help my people_

 _We look to You still_

 _God help the outcasts_

 _Or nobody will_ "

" _I ask for wealth_

 _I ask for fame_

 _I ask for glory to shine on my name_

 _I ask for love I can possess_

 _I ask for God and His angels to bless me_ " Wally sang softly, glancing at his friend in concern. He still wasn't looking at any of them.

" _I ask for nothing_

 _I can get by_

 _But I know so many_

 _Less lucky than I_

 _Please help my people_

 _The poor and downtrod_

 _I thought we all were_

 _The children of God_

 _God help the outcasts_

 _Children of God!_ " When Robin finished, he quickly excused himself, and hurried out. Connor looked ready to follow, but Wally stopped him, saying, "Let me go, Con."

Wally found his friend sitting on the trapeze. Wally knew the bird felt at home in high places, but Wally didn't join him. Instead, he just sat down on the ground, waiting. After a few minutes, Dick murmured, "Is it bad that I hate that song?"

"No." Wally immediately stated, and Dick sighed. A few minutes later, the acrobat hung over the wire like a bat, and Wally muttered, "How can that be comfortable?"

Dick's eyes sparkled with something, and he called down, "Just try it!"

"You're not gonna give me any peace 'til I do, are you?"

"Yep! Just come up here!" Dick called, and Wally groaned as he stood, and muttered, "Someone's gonna die. And that someone's _me_."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Dick cried, and scooted over so that Wally would have room to hang. Carefully, the red-head climbed to where his friend was, and cautiously sat down on the edge, before he joined his friend.

A few hours later, Artemis came in to the gym, clearly looking for them. The archer's jaw dropped, and she yelped, "You two are going to break your necks!"

Robin frowned at her, and muttered, "I'm comfortable."

"Our new den-mother is here," Artemis informed the two, and Wally asked, "Who is it?"

"Huntress," the archer scowled, "Apparently I have English homework."

"English is the Devil's work," Robin declared with a scowl. Wally winced in sympathy for the bird; he was still trying to learn the language, and would often slip back into his native language.

"Robin," a voice scolded, "English is not the Devil's work. Besides, you still need to do your homework."

"Hi, Miss Bertinelli," Dick squeaked, "I actually did it already."

"Oh?" Huntress raised an eyebrow, and Dick nodded, "Let me get it."

He jumped off the trapeze, and Wally watched as he did a quadruple summersault ( _Now you're just practically screaming_ _ **I'm Richard Grayson!**_ Wally thought with a small smirk) to the ground, and then dashed off, returning with a piece of paper. Handing it to Huntress, Dick smiled, "I would have given it to you yesterday, but there was a sub."

"I see. Is Nightshade here?"

"No, ma'am."

Several more hours passed, and Wally was _still_ hanging upside down. Robin had taken his spot back after he gave his English homework to Huntress, and had joked that Wally was now officially a Bat, and as such, needed a new outfit. Wally was mock offended, and cried out that he was a Flash, not a Bat, but Dick had looked at him, and said seriously, "You're a Bat Flash, Wally. But, mostly a Bat."

"What's Connor, then?"

"A Bat."

"Oh, no. Bats already has you, two Nights, _and_ a Red Robin!"

"Don't forget Spoiler, Black Bat, and Batgirl!" Robin chirped, and Wally muttered, "How could I?"

Robin laughed, and said, "This is nice. Us just chilling here like-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Wally mock-warned, and the other boy smiled, "A couple of bats."

"My friends," Kaldur called as he entered the room, "perhaps it is time for you to come down?"

"Okay," Dick chirped, and straightened his legs, allowing himself to fall. Kaldur _moved_ , and caught the younger boy as Wally materialized on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Young Justice! Please read and review!**

It had been a few weeks since the mission to Haly's Circus, but somehow, Robin seemed… tense, like there was something in the past that had been resurrected against his will. But it wasn't just the youngest member of the Team who was acting like that; Artemis had been spotted shooting her fellow Gothamite incomprehensible looks that no one had been able to translate yet and actually shying away from him at one point. Kaldur had no idea what was going on, but he knew that if it continued any longer, he was going to lock the two of them in a room until they fixed it. Their attitude wasn't helping inter-Team relationships at all, and they had to get their heads back in the game before they went on a mission and someone got hurt.

Then Robin waltzed into the Cave, sunglasses in hand and a nervous smile on his lips as he told them, "My name is Richard Grayson."

Only Artemis had any clue why that name was important besides a vague sense that the person it belonged to was a celebrity. And her reaction was just to stare blankly at him for a good minute. Wally was actually timing it; after ten seconds passed he began speculating that the archer was broken. It had taken M'gann's innocent question about being a celebrity that snapped her out of it, and after getting the tragic background out of the way, Artemis inquired in a deceptively even voice, "Why tell us now?"

"Because Haly's is going to be in Gotham soon and I'm putting on a special one night-only performance," Dick quietly explained. "I do it every year, and this time, I'd like you guys to be there."

"We would be honored," Kaldur smiled, lightly clapping the boy on the shoulder. "What date will you perform on?"

Since he hadn't gone with the others (Wally hadn't either, but he knew Robin's identity already, so he didn't quite count) on the mission to the circus, Kaldur had no idea what to expect. The rest of the Team hadn't been very helpful when trying to explain things to him, and Artemis had never been to one either, so she was even worse than him. He was slightly disappointed when she claimed that something came up at the last second that meant she couldn't go; he had planned on reveling in their shared ignorance together. Still, it wasn't that bad, all things considered. Thanks to his history with the circus, Robin was able to give them a behind-the-scenes tour.

The animals were close to first place when it came to the most interesting sights, but it was ultimately the dark-haired girl that they ran into that won out in the end. Like Robin, she was dressed in a light green costume with a golden 'G' gleaming on the chest, but hers wasn't a bodysuit like his. Instead, she wore a chiton-like wrap that fell to her knees, underneath which was a pair of darker green leggings. She also had on a pair of sandals that had clearly been inspired by the Greeks, as had the elaborate braids woven into the waterfall that was her hair. On her feet were a pair of sandals, and Kaldur noted the wooden bow in her hand.

As soon as Robin saw the girl, he took off with a cry of, "Diana!"

"Hello, _ít lông vũ_ ," she murmured as Dick hugged her.

"Where have you been? You left without a word!" the boy accused, and the girl actually flushed slightly.

"I'm sorry about leaving," she said, and Dick glared at her.

"That's not answering my question," he pouted, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the strongman telling his friends that the show was going to start soon. Robin grinned, told them to enjoy the show, and waved as they left.

Needless to say, Kaldur was impressed by the show. His eyes never left the acts, and then Haly announced Dick.

"Tonight, ladies and gentlemen," the ringmaster announced, "we welcome back the last Flying Grayson for this one- night performance!"

The crowd burst into cheers, and Haly continued over the cheers, "Tonight, young Richard will attempt the trick his family was going to do. Please, ladies and gentlemen, I ask that you stay silent until he is finished."

"What is he thinking?!" a voice behind Kaldur hissed, "Dickie-bird could get seriously hurt!"

"Todd, you know he takes the same risks every night," another voice replied, and the first voice growled, "Demon, he's gonna do the trick his family _died_ doing! Doesn't that worry you?"

"Of course it does! I may not like it, but it is what he has decided to do. Now, shut up, and watch."

Kaldur tuned out the conversation behind him, focusing instead on Dick as he came out, the dark-haired girl at his side. She said something to him, and he smiled, before saying something back. He was handed an apple, and Diana called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are trained professionals. Please don't try this at home!"

Diana removed her sandals, and moved into a handstand, grabbing the bow with her feet. Nocking an arrow, she waited as Dick placed the apple on his head, and then seemed to freeze.

"He trusts some stranger not to place an arrow in his neck?" the voice of the person Kaldur assumed was Todd murmured, and was shushed by the second person. Returning his attention to the scene in front of him, the Atlantean watched as the arrow soared over his little brother's (when did he start thinking of the youngest member of the Team like that?) head, and Dick grinned as the apple went flying into the wall. Jogging over to where the arrow was, Dick pulled it out of the wall, and held up the apple. Returning to where he had been, the smaller boy threw the apple into the air, and Diana tracked it for a minute, and fired yet another arrow, which cut the apple in two. The two halves fell into a palm, and the two bowed.

After that, Dick climbed up to the trapeze, and paused. He glanced down at Diana, who smiled, and nodded. With that, the young acrobat seemed to take heart, and began to fly. He soared through the air, but Kaldur could tell that there should be more people. The crowd was dead silent, and Kaldur heard another voice from behind him whisper, "Don't fall; don't fall," as the young acrobat performed a quadruple summersault, and launched himself towards another bar. Dick continued to fly, and everyone heard him laugh as he performed. It wasn't the laugh the Team had associated with him, the Atlantean noted, but a real, genuine laugh of a child.

It seemed like the young teen was casting a spell as he flew, and no one could look away as his show reached its peak. The people behind the Team seemed to be holding their breath, and for good reason, Kaldur thought. They seemed to know the acrobat (and his history), and when he landed safely, the group seemed to remember to breathe. Haly closed the show, and Kaldur led his friends (family) to the back, where they saw a group of four men (a man and three older teens, really) near Dick.

"I'm _fine_!" the bird protested as the Team came closer. "Honest, Jay!"

"You worried Demon! Do you know how hard that is, Birdie?!"

"Yes, I know." Dick's shoulders seemed to slump, and one of the older teens sighed, "You couldn't have warned us before hand?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Dick grinned, only to freeze when 'Demon' stated, "You should have warned us."

"Sorry." Dick murmured, and then glanced sheepishly at the oldest man, saying, "I… may or may not have told the Team, and may or may not have invited them to come here."

"Dick…" the man sighed, and told the Team, "You are welcome to stay the night, then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own Young Justice! And, yes, I know in the comics Roy Harper follows Navajo beliefs, but I am taking some artistic license with him. This chapter does deal with more Christian beliefs, so if this offends you, please don't read this chapter; just skip it, as these are mainly a collection of one-shots. And in these stories, there are no Lazarus Pits.**

It was one of those days where the Team had nothing to do. Everyone was doing their own thing, and everything was quiet. Robin was reading as he leaned slightly against Kaldur, and he randomly asked, "Hey, what are everyone's favorite books?"

"Are you bored?" Artemis questioned from where she sat repairing arrows, and Robin shook his head.

"No," he replied, "just curious."

"I like _Alice in Wonderland_ ," the archer admitted, and Kaldur hummed, " _Moby Dick_."

M'gann admitted that she personally didn't have a favorite, but she was currently reading _Pride and Prejudice_ , and Connor rumbled, "… I don't have a favorite book."

Wally skidded in, and questioned, "What are you all talking about?"

"Favorite books." Artemis smirked, and Wally grinned, "Arthurian legends."

"Nerd," the female archer coughed out just as the computer announced Roy's arrival. Roy strode in, and sighed, "What are you up to now?"

"Just discussing our favorite books," Wally grinned as he shot a glare at the female archer, who shrugged, "Hey, I just call it like I see it."

"What's your favorite book, Roy?" Robin asked innocently as he set down the book he still held in his hands as Artemis and Wally began bickering yet again. Roy blinked at his youngest 'brother', and said, "The legend of the bluebonnet."

"What's a bluebonnet?" Artemis asked, pausing her argument with Wally to ask the question.

"The Texas state flower," Roy explained, "I heard the legend from Brave Bow, my first adoptive father, when I was younger."

"Anyways," Artemis huffed as she turned slightly so she could see Robin, "what's _your_ favorite book?"

"Actually, I have more than one," Robin admitted with a grin. "It's a series called _the Chronicles of Narnia_. I also like books by an author named Francine Rivers. And, Roy, I **know** that's not your favorite story. Just tell 'em already."

"Fine," Roy growled, "but if someone laughs, I'm out." He shot a glare at everyone, and then grumbled, "My favorite book is called _Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ_."

"Question," Wally piped up, "since we have two religiously themed books, what does everyone believe?"

"I'm a Christian," Robin smiled, and Roy murmured, "Same."

"Buddhist." Artemis shrugged.

"I follow the gods of Mars," M'gann stated, and Wally asked, "Like…?"

"The main god I follow is named N'ann. He's the creator of Mars, and rules with his wife L'uuc," M'gann explained.

"… I don't know. I mean, it's not like I have a soul." Connor muttered, and hastily explained at the others' confused looks.

"Connor," Robin said softly, "There's a quote I like. I don't know who originally penned it, but it's often associated with C.S. Lewis. The quote says 'You don't have a soul. _You are a soul_. You have a body'."

"I follow the beliefs of Atlantis." To no one's surprise, that was from Kaldur.

"I'm atheist," Wally stated.

"Robin?" M'gann asked as she knocked on the door, and the boy in question called, "Yes?"

"You said you were a… Christian. What does that mean?" she asked as she entered his room.

"It means I follow Jesus and His teachings."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Sure." Dick smiled, and launched into a brief explanation about the teachings of Jesus. M'gann frowned, and murmured, "That sounds like the teachings of the Unknown God, which many on Mars consider to be a cult."

Connor poked his head in, and rumbled, "Can I come in?"

"Sure; I was just telling M'gann about my faith." Dick replied as Connor sat down. He went back over what he explained to the Martian girl, and noted that Connor seemed confused at the end. "You have a question?"

"Yeah. If this God was all-powerful as you claim, why'd He let His son die?"

"God knew His people wouldn't be able to keep the covenant He made with them, so God's compassion and great love for mankind allowed for a new covenant. That new covenant would be marked by the death of His only Son, Jesus."

"Hmmm." Connor grunted. "Why should I put my trust in your God? I was talking to Artemis, and-"

"Connor, I'm not trying to be rude, but look at other religions, like Islam for example, and see how their leaders acted over the years. Look at their statements; see if they changed at all. Jesus's statements- his teachings- never changed."

Connor blinked, and Dick continued, "Islam's founder, Muhammad, would often receive 'revelations' that coincided with what he wanted. One of his wives actually said that his Allah always rushed to fulfill his desires. I actually have a pamphlet that you can read if you want."

"What's it called?"

" _Islam: Religion of Peace or War?_ I have it with me if you want to read it." he offered as he pulled out a small pamphlet. Connor was silent for a moment, and then muttered, "I… I don't know how to read. Cadmus didn't think it was important."

"I can read it to you," the youngest offered with a sheepish grin.

Once Robin was done, he looked at Conner, and asked, "Final verdict?"

Conner was silent for a minute, and then grumbled, "Your faith makes no sense! No one came come back from the dead!"

"Nothing is impossible for God. After all, He created the heavens and the earth in seven days," the youngest stated quietly. Conner huffed slightly, and growled, "Your faith seems like another religion to me."

"Christianity isn't about religion, Conner," Robin replied. "It's about a relationship with Jesus."

"You said that your faith has Good News. What is it?" Conner demanded, and Robin was silent for a minute as he thought of the words.

"The Good News of Christianity," Robin began, "is that Jesus died for our sins. We don't have to follow rules to find God."

"So?" Conner scoffed. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Even you are considered God's child, Con."

"Right," Conner laughed. He stood, and left Robin's room, M'gann following. Once the two were gone, Robin put the pamphlet back on his shelf, and went down on his knees.

"Abba…" he whispered. "Help me. I feel like I'm drowning, Abba. I don't know what to say to my friends."

He fell silent, and pulled off his mask, breathing in once it was off.

"I feel trapped," he continued after a moment. "Everyone expects me to do different things; act a certain way, and I feel like I am a hypocrite. I want _shalom_ , Abba."

A knock at the door made him pause, and he called, "One moment!"

"It's me," Roy called back, and Robin stopped with his mask halfway to his face.

"Come in."

Roy closed the door behind him, and knelt down facing the younger boy.

"I saw Conner storm out of here," he said, "and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Roy seriously disliked those words. It didn't matter who they were coming from; they typically meant the other person was far from okay. Roy wouldn't push because he knew his friend would tell him in his own time, and he wasn't disappointed. After several minutes of silence, the words poured out, and Roy frowned.

"I know that it seems like nothing you say may reach him, αδελφός," Roy commented after a minute of thought, "but just keep in mind that you may be the only Bible he sees."

"I know," Richard whispered, "but it's hard."

Gently, Roy laid the younger boy down, and began running his hand through Robin's hair. After a few minutes, Roy heard deep breathing, and smiled fondly at the younger boy. Finally, after a few minutes, Roy joined his 'brother' in sleep.

 **Author's Note: Wow. This took a while to get out. Sorry about that guys! Um… basically any motivation I had (and it was there!) vanished for some reason, but I'm back now! Hopefully I won't be gone for… oh geez… a year. So here you go. Just the Team hanging out; no problems this time. That may change, though.**

Definitions:

Hypocrite: When Robin/ Richard will use it, he will mean it as an actor- someone who wears a mask. If one of the others uses the word, they will mean it in the modern sense of the word, which is a liar.

Shalom: Peace.

Abba: The Hebrew word for father. Richard/ Robin will use this when praying.

Αδελφός: Greek for brother. As to how Roy and Robin know it… Diana taught them.


End file.
